Remember today
by Arura
Summary: Faramir erinnert sich an seinen Bruder... (abgeschlossen)


**_Remember today little brother_**

.**_  
_**

"Merk dir den heutigen Tag, kleiner Bruder!"

Ein letzes Lächeln und dann war er fort. Lange schaute Faramir seinem Bruder nach, an die Ecke, hinter der er verschwunden war. Er lächelte traurig und nickte. Er würde sich den heutigen Tag merken, für immer.

In den letzten Augenblicken, die er seinem Bruder in die Augen geschaut hatte, war ihm bewusste geworden, dass das das letze Mal sein würde. Boromir würde nicht zurückkehren, nicht von dieser Reise, die er gerade angetreten hatte. Er würde nicht zurückkehren. Als Faramir sich zu den Männern umwandte, die ausgelassen den Seig feierten, konnte er sich nicht mehr freuen. Osgiliath war dahin und nichts konnte die einstamls stolze Stadt wieder errichten. Die Männer feierten einen Sieg, den sein Bruder errungen hatte. Er würde der letzte sein. Er, nein, er war vielleicht wirklich nicht dafür zu gebrauchen. Schon seit seiner Jugend.

_"Boromir, Ihr solltet schon längst in der Bibliothek sein. Euer Vater wird sonst ungeduldig!"  
Boromir legte nur wiederwillig seine Waffen weg, auch wenn es nur ein hölzernes Schwert war, mit dem er gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfte, hatte er doch lieber den Kampf, als die Bücher in der Bibliothek. Anders Faramir. Der wollte viel lieber in der Bibliothek sein, als seinem Bruder im Kampf nachzueifern. Für Faramir gab es nur einen, der alles konnte - Boromir.  
"Boromir!"  
Scharf klang die Stimme seines Lehrmeisters über den Trainigsplatz.  
"Faramir soll hier bleiben. Er hat heute wieder Unterricht."  
"Machs gut!" flüsterte Boromir noch zu seinem Bruder, ehe er ihm sein eigenes Schwert in die Hand drückte und über die Treppe hinauf zur Bibliothek ging.  
Faramir blieb stehen. Wog das Schwert des Bruders gegen das seine in der Hand. Auch dieses war aus Holz. Obwohl sein Vater gesagt hatte, er sie mit zehn Jahren schon alt genug um mit echten Schwertern zu kämpfen, bestanden die Krieger, die ihn in der Kampfkunst unterwiesen darauf, dass er weiterhin mit einem Holzschwert kämpfte. Eigentlich konnte Faramir schon gut mit einer Waffe umgehen, doch er träumte während der Kämpfe und war nicht bei der Sache. Er konnte stundenlang über Büchern sitzen und lesen. Alte Sprachen lernen und Geschichten studieren, aber kämpfen das wollte er nicht.  
Und Boromir hatte ihn dazu gebracht die Stunden der Übung hinzunehmen. Bis ihn der fünf Jahre ältere Bruder selber zu unterrichten begann. Sehr zum missfallen des Vaters der beiden.  
"Faramir muss schneller lerne. Sonst wird nie etwas aus ihm!"  
Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz schon gehört. Viel zu oft. Trotzdem konnte er nicht auf Boromir eifersüchtig sein. Man konnte es eben nicht besser machen, als der zukünftie Erbe des Truchsessenamtes von Gondor._

Faramir schaute zu auf die Stelle, an der sein Bruder verschwunden war, verschwunden für immer. Auch wenn sein Vater es noch nicht wusste, Faramir spürte, dass er nun zwei Söhne ersetzen musste, und das sas Leben ihm ab heute in Minas Tirith verleidet werden würde.

Noch an diesem Tag zog Faramir sich auf seinen Außenposten an den Ephel Duath zurück und kehrte nur, wenn sein Vater ihn rief, nach Minas Tirith zurück. Doch das kam nicht oft vor.

Faramir erfüllte seine Pflichten gut, wenn man seine Männer fragte. Sein Vater war unzufrieden. So verging die Zeit. Monate verstrichen. Von Boromir kam keine Nachricht. Auch sonst wusste man nichts. Je länger man nichts von ihm hörte desto ungehaltener wurde sein Vater, wenn Faramir wieder einmal nach Minas Tirith musste.

Und dann kam ein Tag, den Faramir nicht vergessen würde. Es war Ende Februar und die Tage waren noch kalt. Faramir war mit einem Stoßtrupp in Ithilien. Der Tag begann grau wie jeder andere. Im Morgengrauen ging Faramir allein zum Anduin, er wollte selbst Kundschaft einziehen über die Kriegslage am Fluss. Doch kein Ork ließ sich blicken. Nur die grauen Wasser des Anduin flossen zäh an ihm vorbei.

Dann jedoch sah Faramir etwas und sein Blick wurde starr. Da unten im Fluss schwamm etwas. Faramir sprang von der Böschung in das seichte Uferwasser.

Dort hinter dem Felsen schwamm etwas. Mit zwei Schritten war Faramir bei dem Fels und schnappte nach Luft.  
Dort im kalten Wasser des Anduin trieb das Horn von Gondor - gespalten!

Boromir!

Als Faramir aufschaute trieb ihm dem Fluss ein Boot entgegen. Länglich war es und wie Faramir merkte sicher nicht von Menschen Hand gefertigt. Und darin ruhte sein Bruder. Langsam trug das Wasser ihn an sich vorbei. Faramir sah seinen Bruder, ein letzes Mal in das edle Gesicht. Die Todesblässe konnte ihm nichts anhaben, so schien es. Ruhig und mit einem Frieden, den er im Leben nicht gekannt hatte. Das Boot war schon fast vorüber.

"Boromir, O Boromir, wohin fährst du?"

Dann war das Boot vorbei und trieb auf den sanften Wogen in die Mitte des Flusses. Faramir bleib allein mit dem Horn von Gondor.  
Ja, er war jetzt der Erbe des Truchsessenamtes. Eine einsame Träne rann über das Gesicht des stolzen Kriegers.

Dann schritt er die Böschung wieder hinauf. Oben sah er noch, wie das Boot wieder in der ferne verschwand zum Lager seiner Männer. Ja, seinem Vater musste Nachricht gebracht werden.

_"Nacht bringt Nachricht oft dem Nahverwandten!"_

ENDE

_____O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze  
To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.

* * *

_Wie gefällt es euch?_____  
_


End file.
